warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Babylon Warriors
How it all began, Swallowtail's point of view Swallowtail: Hey Albatrosswing, guess what? Albatrosswing: What is it now, Swallowtail. Swallowtail: I saw a she-cat, two hedgehogs and a dragon the other day. Albatrosswing: Are you sure they weren't Sonic the Hedgehog? Swallowtail: Of course not! Albatrosswing: What did they look like? Swallowtail: The dragon was blue like the original Sonic but she has red streaks, the she-cat was a lavender color, the male hedgehog was silver and the female hedgehog was forest green with mint green streaks. Albatrosswing: What were their names? Swallowtail: They were very busy, so I didn't want to bother them. But I think their names were Tornado, Blaze, Silver and Rowan. Albatrosswing: Did you say the colors were blue with red streaks, lavender, silver and forest green with mint green streaks? Swallowtail: Yes, those were the colors. Albatrosswing: Right, whatever. Swallowtail: Of course, ding dong! Albatrosswing: DON'T CALL ME A DING DONG, YOU DORK!! Swallowtail: DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A.... what was it again? Albatrosswing: Dork. Swallowtail: Thanks. Albatrosswing: JERK! Swallowtail: YOU WATCH YOUR BEAK, BUSTER! Albatrosswing: What did I do? Swallowtail chases Albatrosswing and scolds Albatrosswing repeatedly. Albatrosswing: Cut that out! Swallowtail: If I ever see your face again I'm gonna do that again. Albatrosswing continues to taunt her by saying these words: YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH MISS SMARTY BEAK! Swallowtail (now clearly annoyed and chases Albatrosswing): Get back here! Albatrosswing: Can't catch me! Swallowtail: Hehe that's what you said last time. Albatrosswing's point of view Swallowtail: NOT AGAIN! Albatrosswing: That swallow needs to be taught a lesson in self respect. Swallowtail: Is that what you think? Albatrosswing: Yep. Swallowtail: Crud. Then Albatrosswing chases Swallowtail. Swallowtail: GIVE ME THAT!! Albatrosswing: HAHA!! Swallowtail: YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH MISTER SMARTY BEAK! Albatrosswing: HEY! Swallowtail: Hay's for horses. Albatrosswing: WHATEVER! Then Hawkfeather appears from his hiding spot. Hawkfeather's point of view Swallowtail pelts toward Hawkfeather with Albatrosswing following her. Hawkfeather: Swallowtail, Albatrosswing, WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?? Swallowtail: Albatrosswing and I were fooling with each other. Albatrosswing: Swallowtail was scolding me, so I started slapping her on the back. Swallowtail: NO I DIDN'T, STORM! Albatrosswing: YES YOU WERE, WAVE!! Swallowtail: SHUT THE HECK UP, ALBATROSSWING! Albatrosswing: KNOCK IT OFF, SWALLOWTAIL! Hawkfeather: SWALLOWTAIL AND ALBATROSSWING, WILL BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF PLEASE! Swallowtail and Albatrosswing (now scared): What did we do? Hawkfeather: Listen, both of you, settle down please. Albatrosswing and Hawkfeather sit down on the couch, Swallowtail takes the chair and they talk. Hawkfeather: Swallowtail, tell me, what just occured? Swallowtail: Okay, here's the laydown, Albatrosswing and I were torturing each other 45 minutes ago and then.... Albatrosswing: Hold your tongue for a micro-second while I tell my side of the story, okay, Swallowtail and I were fighting with each other 90 minutes ago and then things were starting to get out of hand and then there was the name calling, she called me Stormfur first and then Albatrosswing, but I didn't mind the name Albatrosswing hence the fact that I am an albatross. Hawkfeather: Albatrosswing, did I ask you yet? Albatrosswing: No, not yet. Hawkfeather: As you were saying, Swallowtail. Swallowtail: As I was saying before Albatrosswing rudely cut me off, the two of us were squawking like birds as usual, I snuck up behind him and thwacked him with my wrench which gave him a bad headache and then he roared at me like no albatross or swallow or hawk could do before, which caused me to begin running and he (points at Albatrosswing) started running after me, begins slapping me on my back, and that's that. Hawkfeather: Okay, your turn Albatrosswing. Albatrosswing: Like I was saying, before Swallowtail and I start bickering, she (points at Swallowtail) didn't know that I was behind her because she was washing with soap and water to keep her hands clean, I snuck up behind her and roared like no albatross or swallow or hawk could do before and ran away, this scared her, then she chases after me and starts to scold me, then during the chase, I decided to hide behind something and then when she was about to give up, I jumped out from behind and I scared the living daylights out of her, she started to bolt, even though I was bigger than her, she was fast, so I relied on my raw strength to catch her and that was that. Hawkfeather: Is this true Swallowtail? Swallowtail: Yes. Hawkfeather: Is this true Albatrosswing? Albatrosswing: Yes. Hawkfeather: Then it's settled, Swallowtail, you and Albatrosswing say that you're sorry. Swallowtail: I'm so sorry, Albatrosswing. I won't scold you no more. Albatrosswing: I'm very sorry, Swallowtail. I won't bug you anymore. Hawkfeather: I almost forgot, our favorite song is on right now. Swallowtail and Albatrosswing: You never told us about this before? Hawkfeather: I guess not. Swallowtail and Albatrosswing: Why don't we listen to it then? Hawkfeather: It's almost over anyways. Swallowtail and Albatrosswing: Why? Hawkfeather: It's because someone's listening to whatever's on. Swallowtail and Albatrosswing: Why don't we change the radio station? Hawkfeather: No, Tornado wouldn't like that. Albatrosswing: Who's Tornado? Swallowtail: Yeah, tell us about this Tornado. Hawkfeather: Well, Tornado is the one who owns the Game Boy Advance, and if she gets kicked off it, like when Kiya snatches it, she gets a bit hissy. Swallowtail: Weird but true. Albatrosswing: I agree with Swallowtail. Hawkfeather: Not to mention, when she gets hissy, watch out. Swallowtail and Albatrosswing: Okay. Tornado, Amy, Millie and Blaze enter Tornado's point of view Tornado: HAWKFEATHER, GET YOUR TAILFEATHERS OVER HERE NOW!!!! Hawkfeather: Uh-oh, it looks like I'm in trouble. Albatrosswing: Looks like it too. Swallowtail: HAHA, HAWKFEATHER'S IN FOR IT NOW! Tornado: ALBATROSSWING!!!! Swallowtail (mutters to herself): It seems to me that Hawkfeather and Albatrosswing are in boiling water now. Tornado: SWALLOWTAIL!!!!! Swallowtail: Yikes, now I'm in trouble. STUPID WARRIOR SWEARS!!! Tornado: Hawkfeather, Albatrosswing and Swallowtail, I'm not repeating myself. Hawkfeather, Swallowtail and Albatrosswing: Coming Tornado. Tornado: All three of you should know by now if I say your name, you should come to me as soon as you hear your name called. Hawkfeather: Okay, that was bad enough. Swallowtail (still muttering to herself): It's not like I heard her the first time, with a mouth as big as Whitestorm's rear end. Albatrosswing: Umm, Swallowtail, I think she heard you. Swallowtail (annoyed): Stupid beeping Warrior Swears beeping..... Tornado (now annoyed): I heard what you said Swallowtail. Hawkfeather: Uh-oh, Tornado's hissing mad now. Tornado: What's this about Warrior Swears? Amy: What is Warrior Swears? Tornado: It appears that Swallowtail must have overheard someone else say these Warrior Swears, and now she's been using it much too often. Amy: That's really strange. Tornado: Ok Albatrosswing, you have my permission to slap Swallowtail on her rear end and see how she likes it. Albatrosswing: Thanks a lot Tornado. Then Hawkfeather and Albatrosswing corner Swallowtail. Albatrosswing grabs Swallowtail and slaps her really hard on the rear end. Swallowtail (struggling to get free): Let me go! Tornado: I don't think so, not until you tell me who you've heard using these Warrior Swears. Swallowtail (worn out from struggling and now has a sore tail): Okay I'll tell you, it was Graypaw (Graystripe), Firepaw (Firestar), Sandpaw (Sandstorm) and Bluestar who said it. Amy: It? Swallowtail: Warrior Swears. Tornado: That's all I need to know. Albatrosswing and Hawkfeather, you can let her go now. Albatrosswing and Hawkfeather released Swallowtail from the corner. Swallowtail: Tornado, I swear by my life not to use the Warrior Swears anymore. Tornado: That's better, because knowing my mom, she would probably say, DANYELLE, WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS? I wouldn't want that anyways. So I never use the Warrior Swears anyways. Amy: I would agree with Tornado on this, because if I caught my daughter using any of these Warrior Swears, I'd give her a good slap on the rear end. Blaze: That may sound like a good idea to you Amy, but if I caught my children using the Warrior Swears, I'd ground them to their bedroom. Amy: I was only joking. Blaze: Sure you are, but just wait and see if the little hedgehog understands the true meaning of Warrior Swears. Then Blaze and Amy wait, but Millie never said anything. Amy: That.... was...... weird. Blaze: I told you so. Amy: You're really gonna get it now Blaze. Blaze: I wouldn't that if I were you. Amy: Why not? Blaze: It's because as it stands now, I'm currently pregnant and you wouldn't wanna hammer hit a pregnant cat, would you? Amy: No I wouldn't do that, not to you, not to your children, not to my daughter, not to Goldfire, not to anyone that I know. Blaze: I thought so. Amy (mutters to herself): Stupid Warrior Swears!!! Blaze: Wait just a minute, what did you say? Tornado: Amy, what did I tell you? Amy: Nothing, Blaze and Tornado. Blaze and Tornado: That's what we thought you said. Amy: Actually, I sort of lied, I was muttering to myself and I accidently said Warrior Swears. Blaze (mutters and makes a small crazy sign to herself): Amy's a little crazy these days. Tornado: Be careful what you say Blaze. Amy (becoming hissed off): Blaze, are you calling me crazy? Blaze (really hissed off because she just got caught): No, I did not call you crazy Amy! Amy (really hissed off now): THAT DOES IT!!! Blaze: Wyvern, don't do this please! Amy: I'M NOT LISTENING!!! Tornado leaves and Silver enters. Blaze (with Amy on her tail): Silver, HELP ME!! Silver: What the? Blaze hides behind Silver and Wyvern ends up hammering him instead of Blaze. Silver (annoyed because he just got hammered badly): What is the mean of all this? Blaze: Don't look at me, I didn't start it. Amy: I never started it either. Silver: I know that one of you is lying. Blaze: She started it! Amy: No way she did! Blaze: LIAR! Amy: YOU'RE THE BIGGER LIAR!! Blaze: LIAR, LIAR, TAIL ON FIRE!!! Then Blaze scorches Amy really bad. Amy: LET'S SEE WHO'S THE LIAR WHEN I FLATTEN YOU!!! Now Amy really hammers Blaze badly. Blaze: OH YEAH? Amy: YEAH! Blaze: BEEP COW AND HORSE BEEP!!!! Amy: HEY I WARNED YOU ABOUT THE WARRIOR SWEARS!!! Blaze: WHATEVER!!! Amy: STINKING MORON! Blaze: THAT DOES IT!!! Amy: HAHAHA YOU CAN'T CATCH ME FOR ONE REASON!!! Blaze: What's that? Amy: I'm taller and older than you are. Blaze: So? Amy: I've got the advantage and you don't. Blaze: I still can hurt your daughter. Amy: You wouldn't dare. Blaze: I would and I just did. Amy: HOW DARE YOU HURT MY ONLY DAUGHTER!!! Blaze: Oops. With Millie now crying, Blaze and Amy start to battle each other, but Silver stops them both in their tracks. Silver: What is with you today? Blaze, now really hissed off burns Amy worse than before. Tornado enters Silver: WILL BOTH OF YOU SETTLE DOWN!!! Tornado: Don't move! Silver: Why not? Tornado: The reason is because if any one of you three makes a wrong step, KABOOM!! you blow up because of the bombs underneath your feet. Silver: I never knew that. Tornado: Silver, is it possible for you to move Millie over to me using your telekinetic powers? Silver: I'm not too sure. Tornado: Do you want to end up like Tony? Silver: No way! Tornado: Okay. Do as I say and all four of you can survive. Silver: Okay I'll try. Tornado: That's the spirit! Now move Millie! Silver (does what he was told): Okay! Here she comes! Millie was handed over to Tornado. Tornado: Okay! I've got Millie! Now do the same with Blaze but be very careful! Silver: Why? Tornado (gives Silver that be-careful look): I'm not going to tell you yet. Just get Blaze out of there, we don't want to lose her. Silver (was given the be-careful look): Got it! I understand now! Watch out! Tornado: Okay! Good job! Get Amy out of there now! Silver: What about me? Tornado: I'll get to you shortly! Silver: Oh okay! Here she comes! Tornado: That's three out of four. Wyvern! Wyvern: What? Tornado: Are you able to get out by doing what you did before? Wyvern: I'm afraid not! Tornado: Why not? Wyvern: Too many trees! Tornado: From where I'm standing, I don't see any trees. Silver: You must be blind or something. Tornado: Are you saying that I'm blind? Wyvern: No! Tornado: That's what I thought you said because I'm not blind, who do you think I am, Jayfeather? Wyvern: No. Tornado: Good because I'm not Jayfeather! Just get yourself out of there! Wyvern: Okay! You don't have to tell me twice! Tornado: I knew that! Silver: Whatever! Tornado: Wyvern, what's wrong? Amy (badly hurt): Somehow I ended up hurting my tail really badly. Could you take a look at it? Tornado: Okay. It appears that it is badly burnt. Who did this to you? Amy: It was Blaze. Tornado: Figures she probably would do this. BLAZE! GET YOUR TAIL OVER HERE NOW! Blaze: What? Tornado: Did you do this? Blaze (looks at Amy's tail and shook her head): Of course not! Tornado: Then who did? Blaze: It was Silver that did it. Silver: Don't drag me into this. Blaze: Voltstar did it. Tornado: He's not here, so he didn't do it. Blaze: Blackstar did it. I saw him do it last night. Tornado: Nice try. You know that Blackstar's not allowed in my room. Amy starts groaning worse than usual. Tornado: Hang in there, Amy. Blaze, you only have one more chance. Tell me the truth or I'll shred you to pieces. Blaze (now scared): Okay. IT WAS ME! Tornado: Okay. When your children are born, they will be scarred for six years, it could be worse, but I'm not that kind of leader. Blaze: Please, anything but that! Tornado: Once I say this sort of stuff, I mean it. Blaze: NO!!!! Tornado: Blaze, listen. Blaze: I don't care! Tornado: Blaze, for once please! Blaze: Still not listening! Tornado: Aww, come on Blaze, you know that I was only teasing you. Blaze: SO WHAT! Tornado: Don't you dare use that tone of voice at me! Blaze: Oh I dare alright! Amy starts groaning even worse than usual. Tornado: Can you forgive me, for Amy's sake? Blaze: Okay I forgive you. Tornado: We both know that the sooner Amy gets to a doctor, the better. Blaze: Okay. Where's the nearest doctor? Kestrel: Let me ask Silver. Blaze: Okay. Tornado told Blaze to stay put with Wyvern, while she and Millie look for Silver. Millie and Tornado search on the ground. Meanwhile, Silver and Tails were relaxing in a patch of sunlight, Millie runs over and both the fox and silver furred hedgehog noticed the pale pink hedgehog, Millie grabs one of Silver's shoes in her mouth and one of Tails' shoes in her hands, Silver and Tails chase her, when Silver and Tails noticed where Millie led them, Silver and Tails grab their shoe from Millie, head towards Blaze and Amy. Silver: What happened? Blaze (who heard Silver's voice): Oh Silver, it's just awful, I scorched Amy a little too much and I hurt her! Silver: Really? Blaze: Yes, but that's only half of it. Tornado vanished while she was looking for you. Silver: We better go look for Tornado. Blaze: I can't go anywhere, not with the children almost due and Amy can't either because of her tail being badly burnt. The only one that can go is Millie, but she's not old enough. Silver: That's tough. Millie: Blaze, what are you meowing about? Of course I'm old enough. You should know by now I'm 23. Blaze, Silver and Amy: What? Millie, you can talk? Millie: Of course I can. Silver: Okay. Here's what I was thinking, Blaze, you and Amy stay here, Millie and Tails will search for Rowan and Nytro and I look for Tornado. Good idea? Blaze, Amy, Tails, Nytro and Millie were deciding about the idea. Amy: Good idea. Let's get Rowan. Millie, Wyvern, Nytro and Tails: Okay! Silver: You and Blaze know what to do? Amy: Yes. We stay put. Millie: Here I go! Amy: Good luck! Blaze slightly tears her outfit a bit, hands the cloth to Millie. Millie and Tails take off, with the piece of cloth that Blaze handed to Millie. Silver and Nytro: Well, we're heading off to find Tornado. Blaze: Please be careful Silver. Silver: Okay I will. Blaze waves goodbye and good luck to Silver. cue Rowan Rowan: What a beautiful day. Cue the hedgehog and the five tailed fox Millie zooms past and drops the piece of Blaze's outfit. Rowan: What's this? Is this from someone's outfit? I've never seen it before. Millie leaves and Shadow enters Shadow: What's the matter, Rowan? Rowan: Well, I somehow got this piece of cloth from someone. Shadow: Weird. Sonic enters Shadow: Not you again. Sonic: Hey Shadow, you up for a race? Shadow: Not now Sonic, can't you see that I'm busy. Sonic: What's the matter, the Ultimate Lifeform don't want to race? Rowan: Careful what you say Sonic. Shadow: That does it! Sonic: Uh-oh. Shadow: I'll race you so you'll keep your mouth shut. Sonic: That tree and back. Shadow: You're on. Sonic and Shadow race, then Shadow used Chaos Control and won. Shadow: Looks like I win. Sonic: I guess so. Rowan: Um I hate to bug you guys, but someone's in trouble. Shadow and Sonic: Why didn't you tell us about this? Rowan: You were racing each other, so I didn't want to bother you. Sonic: Right. Shadow: Why are we just standing here? Let's go! Sonic, Rowan and Shadow leave. Blaze: What's taking Silver, Nytro, Tails and Millie so long? Amy: No clue. Millie and Tails return to where Blaze and Wyvern are. Blaze: Okay Millie's back, but what about Silver? Millie and Tails take off to find Silver. Sonic, Rowan and Shadow enter. Blaze: What took you so long Sonic? Sonic: Don't ask me. Millie returns with Silver by playing the same trick, shoe in the mouth. Silver: What's going on? Sonic: You.... Sonia enters. Sonic: What the? Sonia: Long time no see. Sonic: Do I know you? Sonia: Huh, don't you know brother. Shadow: WHAT THE? Sonic: Watch it Shadow, that's my sister that you're talking to. Shadow: I didn't know. Sonic and Sonia (annoyed): FLEA BITTEN HEDGEHOG!!! Manic enters. Manic: Yo Sonic dude! Shadow: Okay, now I'm seeing things. Sonic: Long time no see Manic. Shadow: Is it just me, or do I see three Sonics? Blaze: It's just you. Shadow: I was joking. Rowan: What's going on? Manic: I guess you don't know me? Rowan: Never mind that, let's help Amy. Tornado enters on her Extreme gear, Cat Claws. Blaze: Oh good, Tornado's back Tornado: What the! Why are there so many hedgehogs? Blaze: Is that yours Tornado? Tornado: Yeah, it's mine. Blaze: I've never seen it before. Tornado: I've had it for five years, and it has never failed me once because the attributes are literally off the charts. Blaze: Never mind that, help Amy. Tornado: Okay I heard you. Rowan and Tornado start treating Amy's injuries. Amy: That feels better. Blaze (feeling dizzy): Are you able to stand now? Amy: Not yet. Blaze ends up fainting. Amy: Blaze? Silver: BLAZE!! Blaze never heard Amy or Silver. Amy (blocks Silver): I don't think so Silver. Silver: Why not? Amy: Cause I need you, Sonic and Shadow to find a doctor. Silver: How come? Amy: With Blaze asleep, I can't leave her side. Silver: Right. Amy: I'll send Millie with you. Silver: Okay then. Millie enters. Sonic, Silver, Shadow and Tails head out with Millie. Amy: I hope they get there and back safely. Meanwhile, Sonic: I think we better hurry. Hey Millie, can you run faster? Millie: I think so, but I don't want Shadow falling behind. The five soon arrive at the hospital. Shadow: We need your help doctor! Leafpool: Why? Sonic: There's an unconscious she-cat where we came from that needs your help. Leafpool: Hold on five minutes, I'll be right back. Silver: Please hurry. Leafpool talks to Jayfeather. Leafpool: I talked to Jayfeather, he said he can handle things on his own, so I can come with you. Millie: Get on! Scaler and Spyro enter. Scaler and Spyro: Hey, wait for us! Leafpool: How many times have I told you? Leafpool gets on Millie's back. Just as Millie is about to take off, Scaler grabs her tail, but lost his grip, so Spyro grabs Scaler by the tail. The nine head to where Blaze and the others are. Millie (lets out the cat yowl): We're back! Amy: About time too. Sonic: And we brought the doctor. Scaler and Spyro: Where are we? Leafpool: Medicine cat, Sonic. Medicine cat! Sonic: I knew that. Leafpool: Whatever! Where's the cat? Amy: She's over here. Scaler and Spyro: Where are we? Shadow: WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE SHUT THE LIZARD AND THE DRAGON UP!! Leafpool, Scaler and Spyro streak over to Blaze, just as Amy gets out of the way. Silver: Well, what's the news? Leafpool: There's bad news and good news. Silver: What's the bad news? Leafpool: The bad news is Blaze lost one girl to an unknown illness. Silver: And the good news? Scaler: The good news is the other two girls didn't catch the sickness. Silver: Other two? Spyro: Well, how should Leafpool put this, you're a father. Silver: WHAT? Blaze: Silver, come here please. Sonic faints due to feeling dizzy. Shadow: Well I never thought. Rowan: I agree. Sonic gets up and because he fainted, he feels groggy. Sonic (still feeling groggy): Wha, what happened? Scaler and Spyro: Uh, you fainted. Sonic: Who are you, better yet, what are you? Scaler and Spyro: What you've never seen a lizard or a dragon before? Sonic: I've seen talking crocs, but not one lizard or dragon that's short, blue and yellow or purple, hair on the lizard's head and talks. Scaler and Spyro: Must be a first. Sonic: I guess so. But still, who are you? Scaler: Well, my name's Scaler and somehow I got here by mistake. Spyro: And I'm Spyro. Sonic: Nice to meet you Scaler and Spyro, my name's Sonic, the male black hedgehog over there is Shadow, the male silver hedgehog beside the lavender she-cat is Silver, the female forest green hedgehog with mint green streaks is Rowan, the pale pink hedgehog that you followed here by mistake is Millie, the lavender she-cat is Blaze, the light brown tabby she-cat who's helping Blaze you've already met but didn't remember her name is Leafpool, the male green hedgehog who's standing beside me is my brother Manic, the semi-dark purple female hedgehog beside Shadow is my sister Sonia, that five tailed deep yellow male fox is Tails who's been my best friend since he was born and you see that red streaked blue furred five-tailed she-fox over there. Sonic points at Tornado sitting on a tree stump talking to Silver and Blaze. Scaler and Spyro: We see her. Sonic: That's Tornado. She's sort of new here. From what I've heard, her Extreme Gear is twice the size of what mine is and it's called Cat Claws. From what Tornado told me, the attributes of her extreme gear are literally off the charts! Scaler and Spyro: Cat Claws? Weird name for an. What did you call it? Sonic: Extreme Gear. Most of the characters where I come from has at least one. I have two. Scaler and Spyro: Really? Sonic: Yep. Scaler and Spyro: Why do you have two? Sonic: The reason why I have two is because Swallowtail destroyed my first one. Scaler and Spyro: Tell us what happened. Sonic: Okay I'll tell you. Here's how it started. Before Goldfire started racing at Splash Canyon, Rosewing told me, Goldfire and Redfur that she had entered the EX World Grand Prix, she embarrassed me, this had caused Swallowtail to start laughing when she was walking up to where I was standing, Goldfire was holding my first extreme gear, Swallowtail saw it, looked at it and handed it back to Goldfire, and guess what was on the underside? Scaler and Spyro: A small bomb? Sonic: Correct! During the time when I was racing Hawkfeather, there was a small bomb underneath that I didn't know was there, then Swallowtail detonated it, and BOOM! Hawkfeather won at Sand Ruins even though it was supposed to be me, but then I beat Hawkfeather at Babylon Gardens. Scaler and Spyro (eyes wide): She did that? Sonic: Yep she did. Scaler: When I get my claws on that bird, she gonna get a tongue lashing she'll never forget! Spyro: I'm gonna torch the tailfeathers off her! Sonic: Hold on a minute, you don't know where Swallowtail is right now. Hawkfeather, Albatrosswing and Swallowtail enter. Swallowtail: All right Sonic, where is it? Sonic: What? Swallowtail: My necklace. Sonic: I don't have it. Swallowtail: Who does? Sonic: You've got me wrong. Swallowtail: Then who does has it? Sonic: Scourge has it. Swallowtail: Cat or hedgehog? Sonic: The hedgehog has it. Swallowtail: Thanks Sonic! Later! Sonic: Weird. Swallowtail leaves. Scaler and Spyro: That... was... weird. Sonic: Yeah. Wanna hear something funny? Scaler and Spyro: Let us guess, Warrior Swears. Sonic (quoting Bluestar): Yep. Your mother is a (beep)ing (beep) crowfood-eating (beep) adder venom (beep) Twoleg-loving (beep) cow and horse (beep) believing-in-one-Clan (beep) and Erin Hunter (beep) with a fresh-kill pile of (beep) and an old Tribe cave far away where no one can hear you (beep) sun-drown-place (beep) with a fresh-kill pile of (beep) Tom and Jerry (beep) and the flood that ruined TornadoClan (beep) medicine cat (beep) and a random act of StarClan! Tornado whacks Sonic with her Extreme Gear. Sonic: Oww! What'd you do that for? Tornado: I don't tolerate warrior swears. Scaler and Spyro (both quoting Sandpaw): Squirrel tails! Sonic (quoting Firepaw): Kittypet (beep) collar (beep), Scaler and Spyro! Scaler and Spyro: You floppy-footed Twoleg botherer! Sonic (quoting Firestar): Everybody run. Expecto Rogue! (everyone but Scaler and Spyro runs away) Scaler and Spyro: Oh yeah? Sonic fights like a kittypet! Sonic: Eagle feathers! Shadow (quoting Graystripe): You're such a birch-head! Sonic: What? Scaler and Spyro: Sonic's such a birch-head! Tornado whacks Sonic, Shadow, Scaler and Spyro with her Extreme Gear. THE END!!! Category:Fan Fictions